Hetalia Fantasia
by zukichan.haruchan
Summary: Tragedy strikes the countries and part of Final Fantasy. We, Mizuki and Haruhi, help to aid them during college. (For reasons) We leave our dorm to a secret hideout mansion under your two feet. Don't bother digging :) If ya wanna know more, START READIN'.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER ONE**

**Disclaimer: We, Mizuki and Haruhi, do not own Hetalia or any of its characters. We only own our OCs.**

**_MIZUKI POV:_**

I was sitting in my dorm room. It's been two years. Haruhi and I were in college already.

"I hate college." Haruhi said as she walked in our dorm. I rolled my eyes.

"Dude, it's been like two months already. Stop whining." She glared at me and lied down on the bed. "Get up and do your homework," I kicked her. She was about to tackle me when we heard a knock on the door.

"A delivery for the ladiez in room twenty-zeven," a voice said. A voice that sounded so familiar. Haruhi and I stared wide-eyed at each other.

"Do you think?

"Maybe."

**_Haruhi POV_**

"FRANCEY PANTS!? Why are you here? Besides, deliveries are taken to the lobby. Now go, your kind of French has a stench that does not smell like a good...well, it's smells like, you know..."  
"OKAY! That's not wanted content!" Mizuki snapped while covering her ears. France broke down the door. Mizuki and I watched the door go down and knew this wasn't good. "A present from Lightning! Hon hon, ehhh zexy lady ze iz! But buff and zcary and not nice to moi!"  
I just plopped on my bed and watched Mizuki rip open the box as if she was killing a dog. She pulled out...could it be an artefact? I never saw it in our time period. I jumped saying, " Holy moly! That's an artefact! GAH!" I screamed when a cute little Moogle said KUPOOOOO like PASTAAAAAAAAA~ Reminded me of Italy.

_**MIZUKI POV**_

"Aaaaawwwww! He's so cute!" I screeched and hugged it. "Geez woman, your hugging it to death." Haruhi slapped my head. I ignored her and continued hugging it. "K...kkkkuu...kupooooooo..." the moogle was trying to get air. I released it and it landed on the ground. Hey, it was purple!  
"Look, Haruhi, it's purple!" I screamed and pointed to it. "It's only purple because you were hugging it to death," she said.  
"So, what's its name?"

_**HARUHI POV**_

" Franc-"  
"Heeeeeeeeck no!" I interrupted. France sniffles while I slapped him. Mizuki continues to squeeze the life out of that poor Moogle. "ZUKI-CHAN!" A young little voice that's sounds like a boy just started pueburty.  
" Who the-"  
Italy glommped onto Mizuki. (ZUKI-chan! PFFT HAHAHA.) Germany walked over and picked him up and threw him out the window. Mizuki started to yell out down the window cussing Italy out. Man it was funny. I felt someone stuff a "scone" down my throat. "GET YOUR DIRTY HANDS OUT!" I scuffed out. I bit down HARD.

"BLOODY! I THOUGH YOU LIKED MY-"

" WHEN HAVE I EVER SAID THAT EYEBROWS!?" I screamed while choking him. Oh yeah, over the years... My strength has gotten waaaaaay better so he was lucky he wasn't .

AIYA! SHUSH! NO MORE CHIT CHAT TREAT THIS LIKE A MEETING! IMMATURE PEOPLE!" China screamed. Germany looked at China as if he had taken his line. " G-Germany can I come up now?" Italy said softly.

"NEIN! ( In German, nein means no.) " He yelled. Germany's cat then tore up Italy's face. "YEOWCH!"  
My goodness, these countries still act the same when we were 16.

_**MIZUKI POV**_

I laughed as the cat tore up his face. " HAHAHAHA! That's what you get!" Italy screamed and walked backwards and fell out the window again. I laughed even harder and even cried a little. "Now that that's over with, let's move on." Japan said. I stopped laughing.  
" Hey Japan, you've become more talkative! IMPOSSIBRUUUUU! What have they done to Japan?" I screamed in horror. I pointed to England.  
" You! You did this to him, didn't you? You gave him one of your nasssty scones!"  
England looked offended. "Excuse me? My scones are very good, for your information." I scoffed at that. England had no taste at all.  
"Kupo?" I turned around to see the moogle staring at me. My face lit up in joy. "Awww, you're soooo cute!" I hugged it. I looked up to see England looking at me with a "OMG HOW GIRLIER CAN THIS WOMAN GET."  
"Well I don't have ugly eyebrows like yours!" I snapped at him.

**_HARUHI POV_**

"Well, they are sexy!" he scoffed.

" PFFT! Britain dude, the only guy here who is sexy is..." Every man in there had there heads lit up with joy just waiting for their name to be called. " Me OFCOURSE! I have more muscle! See? ( Ameria avoided the area where his belly was.)" I swooned. " See even that chick diggs it!"  
" No! THE ONLY HOT GUY HERE IS MOOGLE! COMES TO THINK OF IT, WE NEVER GAVE IT A NAME!" Mizuki said whiling poking the poor creature's belly. ( Which looked like fun so I joined.) " GITS!" England scoffed.  
England looked inside the Moogle's eyes. He was in shock. "OMG MY MISSING MOOGLE! WAIT HOW CAN YOU GUYS SEE IT!? WAIT YAAAAAY YOU GITS CAN'T CALL ME CRAZY HAHAHAHAHAHAUHAHAHAHAHABLAHA HAHAAHA!" England said with his deep white eyes in chibi-crazy mode. My eyes hella widened and punched that guy in the crotch. " Hahaha! England got poned!" Prussia laughed and pointed. "PRUSSIA! I JUST FOUND OUT I'M PRUSSIAN!" I glommped him. " MHPWH!?" Prussia blushed. " Hello, we are waaaay getting off track, guys." Mizuki said. We all got serious but I was still squeezing the life outta Prussia. Mizuki started babbling about how did Lightning bring Moogle here. THEN SHE JUST HAD TO ASK A QUESTION ABOUT THEIR OPINIONS.  
Lemme tell you this, the countries were on a rampage about their opinions. America boasted," I don't need you people, I'm the hero!"  
"OH SHUT IT FATTY!" England chimmed.  
" STOP IT! 8 MINUTES EACH PERSON TO STATE THEIR OPINION! NO CHIT CHAT ABOUT MY PAST!" Germany exclaimed. Man that was a deep voice.  
" PASTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~" said you know who. Prussia and I stared and stared. " Prussia, shouldn't you state something?"  
" I'm not a country anymore, woman!" he said detaching me. Mizuki just noticed that Italy got back up and started to throw Germany's cat at his face and cussed out the mofo. China started to throw a tantrum and France fell asleep and said China was cute. Everyone stopped. To catch everyone's attention and make them focused, I started bring up a story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here it is! Updated chapter two!~**

**Disclaimer: We do NOT own Hetalia or any of its characters. We only own our OCs, Haruhi and Mizuki.**

**HARUHI POV**

The Story Up Till Now  
Two years ago, we met these fellow men that found Mizuki and I when we took a dare of our life. Mizuki is actually an orphan when she told us her back story. It was about how her "father" tracked her down and found her. Both of us thought he was dead because the whole death scene was on the news when we were little. Mizuki ended up running to my place. My mother took care of her as her own so Mizuki and I were pretty much as sisters. We went to horrible cafès and many ups and downs and we lived with the countries until we were accepted in Hazarauki University of Stockton, our current college. We never thought we would see the countries again until now. But, one big problem that we didn't stay on topic of, the mysterious Moogle sent from Lightning. Could Lightning still be in Valhala again and sent this to the past? Or, to the future?  
"Hmmm..." Japan closed his eyes deep in thought. England and France both finally shutted the heck up. Italy climbed up again and plotted his dirty self on my bed-wait, my bed!? The Moogle managed to escape Mizuki's embrace. The Moogle then transformed into a sword. " NO WAY!" I exclaimed as I felt the blade. " Moogle..." Mizuki sniffled. There was a messaged attached to the plush handle. It read;  
Keep this in good care for Noel kriess and my dear sister serah. The gate is nearby for you to unlock to the nearest future. BBBBITW.  
-Lightning  
The Gate is nearby? What could it possibly mean for us to time travel!? And for what certain reason, Lightning!?  
" She gave us a riddle to solve. Can't you tell, Haruhi? Each sentence is an objective." a soft voice said (Canada.)  
" Does BBBBITW mean BIRD BIRD BIRD BIRD IS THE WORD?" America asked.  
" ZTUPID AMERICAN! Did you not lizten to the 'exy haired man zay?" France pushed down America. " Leave him be, frog-fac-"  
"HEY! IF ANYONE IS GONNA FIGHT, THEY NEED TO BE PREPAIRED FOR ME TO CHOKE THEM JUST LIKE I DID TO YOU, ENGLAND! AND YES, MY AUTHOR IS GONNA PUT ALL CAPS TO MAKE YOU GUYS PEE YOUR PANTS AND PANTALOONS FOR ALL I CARE!" I screeched. Prussia died with laughter; YOU GOT CHICK SO MAYBE SHE'S GONNA PUT YOUR HEAD UP YOUR OWN BUTT! " SHUSH WE ARE GETTING OFF TOPIC! AND AUTHOR PLEASE TURN OFF ALL CAPS."  
" Okay." A voice said from above.

" Ich göod.( It means thank you.) Germany said.

**MIZUKI POV**

"So anyway, we'll name the moogle 'Git'!" England said. I looked at him and kicked him in his...*ahem*.  
"OH BLOODY HELL!" He screamed and covered his crotch with his hands. "Pwahahaha!" Haruhi was laughing at him.  
"Kupa!" The moogle said and handed me a note.

_Mizuki_

_Do not show this note to anyone._

_At midnight, take the Moogle and go to the school Library. When you get there, Moogle will show you the hidden passage way. Go down there and you will meet me. Do NOT TELL ANYONE OR BRING ANYONE._

_-Lightning_

"What's that?" Haruhi asked and reached out to touch it. I slapped her hand away.

"Nothing. It's nothing," I said and put the note in my pocket. She looked at me with suspicion in her eyes. "Okay?" she said and moved away, rubbing her arm.

11:30

I looked over at Haruhi's bed. She was already asleep. I took the Moogle who was waiting for me on my bed. He was shivering, so I wrapped him in a blanket. "We need to be very quiet," I whispered to the Moogle. I opened the door and it creaked. I heard Haruhi mumble something and went back to sleep. I closed the door gently.  
"And where do you think your going?" I heard a voice from behind me. I yelped and turned around. Germany was standing there with his arms crossed.  
"Uh... G-germany... I was just... going to the ladies room?" I said. Germany raised on eyebrow. "With the moogle?"  
"Umm... he needs to go too! Yeah, he needs to go too."  
"Well why don't I take you there? It's unsafe for ladies to go alone." he said and took me by the arm. I shook his and away.  
"No!" I said. "I-I mean no, it's fine." Oh crap, how am I gonna get out of this? Ah-hah! I kicked Germany in the shin and ran away to the library. Man, am I glad I escaped.

**HARUHI POV **

"HOLY HELL WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED GERMANY!?" I screamed. I popped outta my bed but...I was in my underwear...WHAT THE CRAP. France probably took them. I went to go to France to go get my pants back. "Pervert." I said while snatching them away. I saw Germany crawl in pain cupping his balls. His shin looked bruised. I turned to look at Mizuki's bed. Pfft, nice cover, you left your covers untidy. I grabbed my skateboard and headed out the lobby. *sigh*  
I was very worried what happened. Was there a kidnapping? Hmm..."W-wait!" The Tea drinking Limey bastard cried out. "I come with you!" I sighed and gestured him to get on my skateboard. "BLOODY WTF!?TOO FAST TOO FUCKING FAST YOU BLOODY GIT!" He screamed. He almost fell when I took a turn near the cafeteria. Oh snap, that bitch clutched onto my...*ahem* my lady lumps. "JESUS! WHAT CUP ARE YOU!?"  
"OMG FALL FOR ALL I CARE!" I said shoving him off. As I went down the rail, something was dragging off my legs -_-. "YOU PERSISTENT BASTARD!" I screamed. I got too carried away from focusing on keeping my pants on that I took a nasty fall. "Guh!" I scoffed as I fell flat on my but. England...He was still on the rail so he ended being frozen solid in pain because he landed on his crotch. I walked over to the library. I saw a shadow. Two of them, one was a flying one. Hmmmm...  
When I entered, they were gone. Instead, there was a big gaping hole in the wall. This was weird. "*gasp* HELLO! *pant* I am Noel Kriess." A tall, strong guy said. "I know you! H-hi, I'm Haruhi. Haruhi Shugo." I responded. He told me to keep close as we went down the hole. "Listen, you know that note that Mizuki was reading?" He asked.  
"Yeah."  
" That note was a phony. Someone impersonated Lightning and told Mizuki to come here. That Moogle is very strong, and the assassin is going to persuade Mizuki to hand it over."

"He's going to kill Mizuki once she gives Mog."  
"SHIT!" I scrambled to get my phone. I dialed Mizuki's number, and then Italy answered. "CRAP SHE LEFT IT AT THE DORM! WE ARE TOTALLY DOOMED MAN!" I sobbed and punched the wall. I basically threw a tantrum.

**MIZUKI POV**

It's kind of scary when your alone in the library. In the dark. At midnight. "Okay, where do we go now, Moo?" I asked the Moogle. I called it Moo because I was too lazy to call him his full name. Moo looked at me and shrugged. WTF? Lightning said that Moo would know... I walked around, looking for something unusual. AHA! There it was! There was a loose book in a bookcase. It had all sorts or colors. Kind of like Hippie colors. I pulled it and the case opened to find a hidden passage way.

"Cool!" I commented and started walking down. I heard some laughing.

"Mwahahaha, you idiot fell for this trap," a voice sneered. W-what? Trap? Isn't lightning suppose to be here? "Hand over the moogle!"

I hugged Moo tightly. "NO!" The person growled angrily. "KUPA!" Moo exclaimed and transformed into a sword. It landed in my hands. I gaped at it. "Whoa."

"No!" the voice hissed. "The Moogle should only transform around its masters!" I held the sword in front of me. "I guess I'm his master then," I smirked.

**HARUHI POV**

"NOEL DID YOU HEAR THAT!?"

"HECK YEAH I DID! WE NEED TO SPEED IT UP!" He yelled. Man I am so glad I joined the running team, because Mizuki looked like she needed some help. Noel tossed me a bow with a really cool look. THE KNOCK WAS IN GREAT SHAPE TOO! We were immediately in battle. "Grah!" I mummered as I drew my arrow straight to the monsters eye. Boy, that arrow was on fire! Mizuki noticed that we were helping so she knew she could go ahead and slif off the head. Before she could do that, something fast, fast as lightning already guts lived it clean off. I saw the woman's armor. "Lightning. Long time no see." Noel waved. " Hello. Where's Serah?" She answered. Mizuki and I stared at him and Lightning had her eyes as cheerful as ever. " I...She...um...you see... A...killed..." Noel trailed off and hung his head. He knew he's dead.

" YOU LET HIM KILL MY SISTER!?" Lightning's eyes immediately opened but her eyes were not happy. Her eyes had a Flames in them.

"Mizuki, it's time to go." She followed me along with Moogle. He just slept on my head. We knew Lightning was going to lecture Noel. I don't blame her, because, where was she? Or maybe it's time to say when? Ugh time travel...Outside the library were the countries. Their faces were full of shock. England was still limping a bit along with Germany. "I'm sor-" Mizuki got cut off.

" No need." Germany said raising his hand. " Hahaha you shoulda saw the look of his face!" Prussia cracked up. It was no laughing matter so I glommped him again for him to think about what had done. "HEY DID YOU WANKERS FORGET ABOUT ME!? MY BALLS HURT!"

"HEY AT LEAST I DIDN'T GROPE YOUR CHEST!" I screamed at him. Everyone looked at England. " You...groped her boobs...England?" Canada asked shyly.

"Shame." China said pounding England's head. " Can we please go back to our dorm now?" Mizuki asked. I tied my self down on my skateboard and I made England hold the other end of my Velcro to pull me to the dorm. Too bad. We only had an hour of sleep. RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING! "DAMMIT." Mizuki and I mumbled. I changed but I made sure I changed in the BATHROOM. Mizuki and I are used to changing because, we are basically sisters and you'll know why if you read the story until now. And I did not want England to see me. And I thought France was a pervert.

**MIZUKI POV**

"Damn," Haruhi groaned. "I'm so fuckin' tired." I nodded in agreement and walked out of the dorm with her. We went into our classroom and sat down. I was dozing off when the teacher was calling on me.

"Miss Hiiragi(YES.), what is the answ-" I cut him off. "67." He was shocked for a moment then said, "What about-" "45." "W-well how about-" "27." The teacher lit up and smirked. I looked up and said, "Oops, I meant 27.5" The teacher was gaping at me and Haruhi and I smirked at him.

Damn bitch teacher thought I was dumb. THINK AGAIN, BASTARD! Okay, I'm getting completely off topic.

**HARUHI POV**

"BASTARD. Can't you tell we are fucking tired!?" I threw my text book at his head. Everyone gasped and Mizuki was dying of laughter. Soon everyone just walked out as it has never happened. I headed out to my next period. Mizuki and I don't have the same second period so I went on my skateboard. I saw people surround the area where England fell on his thing. There was blood. Ouchie. I almost fell off the board because I was so dang tired. I CAN'T HANDLE ONE HOUR OF SLEEP. I ended up falling on Mr. Wonka.

"Oh, sorry!" I said running off to the biology center. His face looked like 'DUH FURK?' I almost slipped running up the stairs. FUCK IT. I went to the ladies bathroom and sat on the pot.( WITH MY PANTS ON I DIDN'T NEED TO TAKE A CRAP OR PISS.) There I slept peacefully.

Oh man.

I fell in the hole


	3. Chapter 3

**Haruhi**

I immediately took off my turtle neck sweater and wrapped it around my waist.

" 'Sup Haruhi!" Diko waved to me. I waved back. I can't take this. The second period already ended and I saw Mizuki walking. Without effort, she knew where I was going and hopped on my skateboard. There we went to our dorm. No way are we gonna be tired. Or smell like toilet...

**Mizuki**

"Did you fall in the toilet again?" I asked Haruhi. She nodded sleepily. I sighed and made her stop I put her on my back and went on the skateboard. "How much food do you eat woman," I groaned and we finally got to our dorm. I threw her on the bed. ugh, I smell like toilet water now. I went into the restroom to take a shower. Did I lock the door? Aww, fuck it, no ones coming in anyway.

"Aww shit I need to take a piss!" I heard someone eyes widened and I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around myself. He opened the door and in came... America!? I screamed and grabbed a bottle of conditioner and threw it at his face.

" YOU FUCKING PERV!"

**Haruhi **

"OMG YOU COUNTRIES ARE REALLY PERSISTENT." I said. I looked directly at America. "YOU. TAKE A PISS OUT THE WINDOW FOR ALL I CARE." I said. Mizuki threw another bottle but this time it hit the back of his head.

"IM SORRY." He said in shame.

"Shameless bastard." She ended with a middle finger and closed the shower curtain.

"バカ!" I yelled at him. Japan came in and pointed at himself. "No, not you, Nihon-san." I kicked the shit out of America with my shoe to his butt. Yeah, he pissed his pants during that.

" Did you just get pwned, Mr. America-san?" Japan asked. " Oh look more contries. TAKE A LOOK.  
THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU PERV. IM TALKING TO YOU TOO BRITAIN." I choked England. France and Prussia cracked up. I noticed that Italy hasn't been so noisy! So I allowed him to laugh too.

**Mizuki**

I got out of the shower and put on my clothes I opened the door to see a blushing America. "SO NOW YOUR STANDING OUTSIDE LIKE A PERV TOO!?" I screeched at him and smacked him in the face.

" No! It's not like that!" he cried.

"Oh, shut up and eat some scones." England said and shoved some scones in America's mouth.

"Hahaha!" I high-fived England.

"But that doesn't mean you're not a perv," I told him.

"Bloody git," I heard him mumble. I turned around and kicked him in the... *ahem*

**Haruhi **

"I am done," I walked out the bathroom. I plopped on my bed and slept. I didn't notice until now to see Italy sleeping next to me and Prussia on the other. I kicked them both off and went to sleep.

I heard Mizuki scream, "WHO TOOK MY BRA!?"

"OMG. Boys, stap it otherwise I hafta spank you guys. "

"NOOOOO MY BUTT ALREADY HURTS." America whined. Before he could get back in the room Mizuki tripped him.

" Not so tough now, huh?" Mizuki stomped on his face. Prussia died with laughter. Italy slept and Germany punched Prussia to shut him up. I changed in the bathroom. France really had to put his perfume on in the bathroom... *KNOCK* *KNOCK*.

" WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DO YOU WANT!" I screamed. England clapped for me.

"Security. Protection of the Oldie Teachers. You violated one law. Killing." The man said.

" Hey wait a se- WHY ARE THERE BOYS IN THE GIRLS' DORMS!?" He overreacted. Germany made a quick move, he snapped the guard's neck which was a very cool sight to see Germany kill.

" THANK YOU. WE HAVE TO GET OUTTA HERE." I said. My god, great. Mizuki and I are never going to finish college. I just had to kill.

**Mizuki**

"Shit!" I said and grabbed Haruhi. We jumped out the window and landed on my bike.

"Where do we go now?" I asked. Haruhi thought for a while before answering, "Let's go to Woodland Park." I nodded and drove to the park.  
Once we got there, I hid my bike under some bushes and walked with Haruhi to an old tree.

"Do you remember how to open it?" she asked. I smiled and nodded. I placed my hand on a black, burnt piece and pushed really hard. Suddenly, a hole opened.

"Come on."We jumped into the hole. Just as I jumped, I remembered something. "CRAP! We forgot Moo!"

"KUPA!" I turned around to see Moo there. I smiled. Okay, now is the time to tell you about our secret hideout.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hiya there! It's Mizuki. Once again, I'M the one who's updating. *evil glare at Haruhi.* Haruhi might update this later to say something, though. And I completely forgot to do the disclaimer for last chapter so here it is**:

**Disclaimer: We do not own Hetalia or any of its characters. We only own our OCs, Mizuki and Haruhi.**

* * *

**Haruhi**

It was bigger than our dorm. Let's say, mansion size. We know how to live. We had livestock, Anime, Kitchen, 19 bedrooms, and an office. The countries followed -_-. I am starting to wonder, I was soooo stupid to like the countries when I was younger.

"WOW, CAN I BUILD A CHINATOWN IN HERE?" China said in amazement. And poof, a split second and China had a Chinatown...in our hideout. I had to look on the bright side though, I don't have to leave to get more pot stickers and shoupou .

"Ohhhh SO BIG!" Italy brothers ran around.

"Hey, don't break anything." Mizuki snapped. "Okay, everyone gets their own room. And, no fighting."

"OR PERVING." I added. "So I'm going to put a secret eye to watch all of you. Okay?" I finished.

**Mizuki**

After we gave them a tour of out hideout, they were amazed.

"It's so big, Mizuki-chan! Ve,ve" Italy said.

"Okay, you guys can walk around, but at 6:00, come to the dining room." They all nodded and walked away. Most likely to the game room, I guess.

**Haruhi**

China didn't leave. He stayed and helped to make dinner. That guy is a CHEF. I went to the game room. " Guys, dinner is almost ready." I said. They said 'okay' but their heads were still glued onto the screen. But someone was missing. " America?"

"That git went inside your room." England said while playing billiards.

"That bastard." I answered while running across to my room. I slammed open the door to see America raiding my dresser. He was eating my favorite chocolate! "You BITCH! THAT'S MINE!" I screamed as I snatched it outta his mouth. Something was funny about him too. Why did he have my bra on his head? "You can keep that..." I said slowly walking out. Mizuki gasped loudly. I ran into the kitchen. I gasped too. CHINA CAN COOK. " Xie xie. You like?" He said passing us dim sum. We took a bite and we immediately said, "BOYS IT IS TIME TO EAT." The wouldn't get outta the room so I dragged them out one by one. "NOOOOOOOO! I DIDN'T FINISH MY BEER!" Germany and Prussia cried. " My billiards!"

"DOODLE JUUUUUUMP!" Russia cried too. "KOLKOLKOLKOLKOLKOL." He cursed me also. Then they stopped when they saw the feast.

**Mizuki**

I saw their mouths drooling. "China cooked this, you know. Say thank you to him." China smiled.

"You're so nice, aru!" I sat down and started eating. Then I choked on something. "WHO PUT A FUCKING SCONE IN MY PLATE?"

Everyone looked at England who was whistling innocently. "DAMN BITCH DIDN'T I TEACH YOU A LESSON ALREADY?" I kicked him in his crotch and threw my fork at it. I had good aim, so the sharp part hit his... yeah. Everyone started laughing while England was yelling, "OH BLOODY HEEEEELLLL!" I smirked and continued eating(Good thing Haruhi had an extra fork).

"Kupa, kupa." The moogle said, tugging on my shirt. I could tell it was hungry, so I gave it some dim sum.

**Haruhi**

"OH MY GOD PAIN PAIN." England said in extreme pain. Then my phone rang. "REALLY, YOUR RINGTONE IS BAD APPLE!?" America rolled his eyes. I put my finger up to my lips. (my middle finger.)

"Yes?" I answered.

"You have the sword in your heart. Chosen one." The voice was so familiar...

"Who the hell are you?" I panicked. Everyone stopped eating.

" You should know."

"STOP FUCKING AROUND TELL ME."

" I'm your..."

"NO NO YOU ARE NOT!" I sobbed. " MY BROTHER DIED TEN YEARS AGO JACKASS!" I screamed.

"Hello, Haruhi." He hung up.

"The hell...?" Mizuki widened her eyes. I stuffed the last bit of food in my mouth and thanked China for the food. I went inside my room and slammed the door. In there, I cried. In the dark. In my agony. My life has always been fucked up. Tch. My brother died 10 years ago. My teachers always call Mizuki for answers. I've been a shadow for my pen pals. At least I am popular. Virtually. Sigh...At least my grades are always high. My piano playing is great. But I have never seemed to be good enough for people. The only person that loves me for who I am is Mom. My father died from stress. Was I that bad? Am I dreaming? Do I think it was a miracle that the person I talked to was my brother? Someone opened my door. " You okay?" America asked. He closed the door and turned on the light. I turned my head. He sat next to me. " Why are you here?" I sipped my nose quickly.

" It's okay if you cry."

"TCH. I-I WASN'T CRYING." I snapped.

"Haruhi..."

"Okay..."

"What in the world happened? You don't cry very quietly. You were violent, too."

" I have had a bad life. I don't believe I talked to my brother. Nobody likes me. I mean I'm fucking stupid! My teachers don't pick me to answer problems. Mizuki has been the smartest." I bawled again.

" Well, don't you know the algorithm for a rainbow and the speed of light? You learned that since you were 3."

"How do you know that?"

"You told me, silly."

"I miss my brother. My father is already dead too. My mother seems to be the only person who thinks I'm smart."

"Woman, you are fucking smarter than a scientist."

"You don't have to make me feel better."

"Haruhi, he is not just saying that!" Romano and Italy walked in. " It's true!" Italy said. " I mean... You know about time travel perfectly!" America stated.

" Then. How about you make a time machine and go ten years into the path? You can see your brother."

" Won't there be a paradox effect if I make a mistake on it?"

" Just, do the best you can." Romano finished and dragged his brother out.

" Get some rest, Haruhi." America yawned and gave me a hug. He walked out. When everyone was asleep, I went into the city.( Not Chinatown.) I need to get back inside the college. I went to my teacher's crime scene. Yeah, where I killed him. I needed answers. That book could not have been that strong. Someone in the fabrics of time gave some extra force.

" Oh my god..." I saw something significant. There was a knife stuck inside the body's chest. I pulled it out. Don't worry I have a very strong stomach so I didn't say eewwww... It had a signature in some language. It looked Russian. I wish I knew Russian...I put it inside my pocket and went inside the library hole thingy. Lightning and Noel left. There was just a note. It said:

_Going to find Serah._

_-Lightning_

I put it in my other pocket and then headed back to the hideout. " Where have you been?" Prussia asked. I screamed and he covered my mouth. "Shush! They are still sleeping! Now go back to bed!"

"Okay okay.." I left to my room. I pulled out the knife and note. I looked at the back of the note. WTF? There was a picture that looked just like the knife. The same signature too. I am starting to think that Noel and Lightning are not the ones who wrote this. They would never make a note they would just do it. Could this be the murderer? Then, morning fell. I was freaked the freak out.

**Mizuki**

When my alarm rang, I got up and started to make dumplings for everyone.

"Something smells wonderful!" I hear England say. But then, when he saw that I was the one cooking, he yelled, "BLOODY SHE'S GOING TO POISON US ALL!" I glared at him and threw a fork at his face(What is with me and forks?).

"Hey dumplings!" America yelled as he walked in. I smiled at him. "Here, want some?" I gave one to him and he tasted it.

"Hey, this is good!" he yelled." I never knew you could cook, Mizuki." I ignored that comment and continued.

**Haruhi**

I stayed in my room. I heard Russia say kolkol something like that so I went in his room.

"Can you read this?" I asked. I gave him the knife and note.

"It says Riku. You can leave now, it is time to eat." He smirked. I thanked him.

"Aren't you gonna eat?" Mizuki asked.

"Uh uh yeah I was I'm yes you see just er passing bye uh yeah!" I think I pulled it off smooth. France stared at me. "W-WHAT YOU WANKER!?" I screamed. England clapped. Again.

"You should really eat!" China insisted. "I was just going to eat Lucky Charms..." I trailed off. For those who don't know, I'm in shock because Riku is my brother's name. I stared hardcore at my cereal.

"What's wrong?" Germany asked. Bloody, I hate it when people ask me that. I plopped me head into the cereal. Everyone gasped. The only thing on my mind now was how badly I wanted to hear Miku sing Tell Your World... When I rose my head, Mizuki grabbed my arm and dragged me into our office. "What's going on?" She asked real worried. I told her everything. "HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?" I shrugged.

**Mizuki **

I was shocked when Haruhi told me all about the notes. "It really said Riku?" I asked her. she nodded and handed me the note.

" Do you think he's watching you right now?" She shrugged. I got pissed off at how she kept shrugging and not speaking.

"WELL AT LEAST TELL ME SOMETHING!" I shouted, unable to control my temper. There was a knock at the door and I shouted, "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?" The door opened to reveal America.

"Mizuki, maybe you should cool off a little." he said quietly.

"I DONT NEED TO COOL OFF! I NEED TO FRICKEN LECTURE SOMEONE HERE!" he was taken back at why I was shouting and him. Germany then stepped in. He said nothing as he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder easily.

"PUT ME DOWN YOU BIG CHUNK OF HORSE CRAP! AND YOU," I pointed at Haruhi."WE'RE NOT DONE TALKING YET!"

**Haruhi**

I got hella scared. Nothing could be worse than an angry Mizuki. I walked out of the office. I made a run for it to be with Romano. Who knows where Germany plopped her down. "WHAT DO YOU- Oh." Romano jumped. "Shuddup. Lemme inside your room." I forced him. He sighed and opened the door. I almost puked. Do these guys ever take a bath and fold they're underwear? OMG. A left over pizza? Really Italy? "You guys do know that this is not your property?" HOLY I ALMOST HAD A HEART ATTACK. "TELL ME." Mizuki popped out with a gas mask. "PLEASE DON'T BAZOOKA MY FACE! I'M SO SORRY!" Romano cried. "Now just tell me, Haruhi. Tell me something."  
"Watashino baka."  
"Oh my god, you can't go away just saying you're an idiot..."  
"Okay, I used to have a brother. And I do feel that he's watching me. That's all I know. Other than someone else caused our teacher's death."

**Mizuki**

Someone else caused it? Hmmm... I think I might know. When everyone else was asleep, I got up and walked outside. I called a special taxi and got in.

"Where to, Mizuki?" The taxi driver, Kito asked.

"To Ren." I said simply and he drove off. When he stopped, I got out and walked to the door that looked like it was in the middle of nowhere. I opened it. "Ren," I crossed my arms. "I know you're here." In the darkness, I heard a chuckle.

"Mi-chan, I thought you would never find out." A boy stepped out. He was about 20.

I bet you're wondering how I know him, right? Okay, well, here's the story:  
Ren is my ex-boyfriend. Yeah, we went out, but only for a short while. I broke it off with him because he was too... over protective. He didn't let other boys go near me, and when they did, he would hurt them. Hell, he wouldn't even let my cousin touch me. I remember his last words, though;

_"Don't worry, Mi-chan. I'll protect you. I hurt anyone you hate. Because I love you, Mi-chan."_


End file.
